


Ficlet Hell

by iinoyb



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Reborntale, Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Bondage, Bottom!Papyrus, Dom/sub, Drugs, Ficlets, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Somnophilia, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iinoyb/pseuds/iinoyb
Summary: A space for me to store all my random NSFW drabbles. Pairings, themes and length will vary from chapter to chapter, but know I'm a Bottom!Pap enthusiast. Please read the warnings at the beginning of each one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Swapfellcest
> 
> Tags: Mentioned NSFW, Aftercare, Fluff

It isn't the sex Papyrus likes most.

That's not to say he is opposed to it or anything. Quite the contrary, whenever Sans pushed him down into the sheets, made him bend over across the kitchen table, forced him up against the wall out in public, it was like electricity coursing through his body.

Like every sense of his was heightened tenfold, exhilaration taking over in an addicting fashion.

And when Sans whispered in his ear about how dirty he was, a filthy mutt, a needy little whore waiting for master's cock, Papyrus could basically feel his soul melt inside him, legs spreading impossibly wider.

He wanted all of Sans, every day. Every inch of him alive just for his brother's undivided attention, keening for it, begging for it if his lord so desired. There wasn't a single thing he wouldn't do for the other.

Filled to the brim with release and pleasure and coming down from a high that wasn't describable in any language he knew.

But even then, it wasn't the sex.

It was what came afterwards.

When they're lying in his brother's bed, the air stuffy and filled with lingering magic, bodies sticky with fluid, and Sans pulls him closer, breaches the gap between them and makes them fit together like puzzle pieces.

That's what Papyrus likes most.

His wrists ache from being tied up for too long, but it's fine. More than worth it, even.

Sans cradles them still, pressing soft kisses to the lingering dust there. Papyrus had struggled, pulled the ropes taunt as his master coaxed him closer to the edge, just to leave him hanging before being able to finish, over and over again until he was sure he was going insane.

He closes his eyes, mind at peace and the blankets warm and it's like he could just drift away like this forever. Basking in his lord's presence as if he were the sun.

And Sans is nothing if not the center of Papyrus' very universe.

“Did I hurt you?” Sans hums then, maybe concerned over his silence and when he looks up his master is staring at him carefully, eyes narrowed.

Papyrus smiles. “Not in the wrong way.”

The shorter skeleton nods, presses their bodies closer still and entangles their limbs, chin resting against his lover's shoulder.

“Remember to tell me if I ever do.”

It's an absurd proposition. Papyrus would not believe in a million years Sans would ever harm him.

But he knows that this is important, vital for the balance of their relationship and as much as he needs somebody to lead, to take the reigns and carry the burden of decision for him, Sans needs to know Papyrus doesn't regret it.

“I will.” He promises, one hand cradling the back of his brother's head. Running a finger down the scar along his eye socket. “I love you.”

Sans huffs slightly, pulling back just a bit but his eyes are fond, amused by his sappiness. “You're a good pet, Papyrus.”

There's a shiver down his spine, Papyrus isn't sure if it's because of the praise or the casual use of his name, one his lord doesn't often employ.

He closes his eyes once more, truly content and as he starts to give in to the pull of sleep he feels Sans relax in his hold also, the faint squeeze of a hand entwined with his.

“Love you too, Mutt."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Reborntalecest
> 
> Tags: Non-con play, fingering, rough sex, mate dynamics

Sans lays back against the tree trunk, legs dangling precariously from the edge of a branch he currently perches on.

It's an ideal spot for him, secluded enough to make it so he doesn't need to worry about being disturbed by any pesky intruders, but the height still gives Sans an advantage in surveying his surroundings.

Something which has become quite necessary ever since absorbing a human soul. The price of his increase in powers has come steep for the demon, as he finds himself more often getting into fights than he ever used to before.

The few moments of peace and quiet he can get come as a relief to him.

They're short-lived though, as a sudden noise catches his attention. bolting upright in an instant, his wings automatically flare out in an instinctive attempt to come across even bigger and more intimidating.

He growls through sharp teeth, a noise low in his throat meant to scare away any other demon foolish enough to stumble into his territory.

He blinks, scanning the ground with narrowed lids when he catches it, the slightest furl of white feathers visible against the snow covered expanse.

Oh.

Sans smirks, clenching his fingers against the branch and observing the angel crouched in the snow below him, totally oblivious to his presence it seems. They have his back turned to him, and he gets a lovely view of the other monster's backside, beautifully untainted bones set into an elegant frame.

What a treat.

He can already feel his arousal straining against his shorts at the sight, eager to satisfy the sudden surge of desire.

With a thud he lands behind his unsuspecting prey, thrilled by the way he towers at least a whole head above the other being now. Sans can definitely get used to this.

"What do we have here?" He practically purrs, tail sweeping around menacingly and he sees the angel still instantly, hands clenched into sudden fists.

They turn around, have to crane their neck to even see his face properly and their wings curl around them protectively, guarded.

Sans tilts his head, bares his teeth in a crooked smile and they blink up at him, mouth opening as if to say something but seemingly at a loss for words. They're wearing a bright red scarf he hadn't even noticed from up above but contrasts lovely with the white of their collarbones.

"Don't be shy now, little red." He says, curling one hand into the peculiar garment and the angel flinches when his hand brushes their cheek. "Cat got your tongue?"

"Please, I jus-" They start, eyes averting his gaze so Sans cups their chin, forces them to look up at him.

Their face is starting to turn a lovely shade of orange by now.

"You just thought it would be fine to wander across somebody else's territory as if it were your own, huh?" Sans asks, not really waiting for an answer as he steps closer.

They retreat, trying to distance themselves carefully but then there's a tree against their back and Sans basically has them cornered, bringing their bodies nearly flush together.

"It's not like that at all, I was already leaving-" They stammer, trying to disarm him with a sudden smile and it's adorable really.

So adorable Sans can hardly help himself.

"Hmmm." He hums, one arm braced against the tree trunk he has his delicious treat backed against and the other still on their chin, but now sliding down to rest on their shoulder. "Don't worry, pet. I already know how you can make it up to me."

They tremble softly, almost unnoticeable but Sans can feel it against him and it makes his erection strain even harder, edged on by their naive fear. They have their hands braced against his chest, pushing softly but not nearly strong enough to make him back off even an inch and when he closes the gap between them and brings their mouth together they make a startled noise.

He swallows it eagerly, pushing his tongue against their teeth until they have no choice but to relent. He licks into their mouth, and despite more sounds of protest there's something warm and wet there which Sans wastes no time in thoroughly making his own.

One of his hands angles their skull upwards, granting him even better access and somewhere between their whines there's a soft moan that nearly drives Sans wild.

"Aren't you a good boy." He huffs, licking his teeth and they shake their head, eyes wide and uncertain.

Sans drags them impossibly closer and as his dick brushes their pelvis they yelp, pushing at him for real now, trying to get away, though it's no use.

"You know what this is, right?" He asks them, punctuating the question with shallow trusts against their hips that leave nothing to the imagination. They swallow, shaking their head harder.

"Please stop." It comes out more as a whisper than anything else and Sans laughs before flipping them around, pushing them against the tree face first and using a free hand to rip off the flimsy excuse for a pants they're wearing.

Honestly, looking like that they shouldn't be surprised this is happening at all.

"P-please-" They whine again, hands braced against the trunk and they really have nowhere to go, no way to get out of this with Sans towering over them, engulfing them with his frame. It's wonderful.

He forces them to bend over, pressing his covered bulge into their backbone and the pressure is delicious, a little foray of what's to come. They're trembling for real now, shaking their head over and over and stumbling protests Sans happily ignores.

He keeps one hand pressed to the back of their neck, cradling their skull while the other one dips down to the sensitive area he has just exposed. Their magic is already gathered, unconsciously giving in to what is to come and he easily finds their clit, rubbing it in slow circles.

The angel cries out, hips moving but unable to break free and Sans takes his time exploring their folds, pressing one finger slowly into their hole and stroking against the inside of their walls. Wetness gushes out to meet him as they moan, unable to resist his ministrations even if they want to.

A broken whine escapes them as he pushes in a second digit, fingering them open with deliberate motions, never taking his thumb off that sensitive nub.

"A-ah, please stop, stop-!" Their protest trails off as he increases the pressure, suddenly speeding up until they scream out as he forces them to orgasm. His hand is soaked, so they should be more than ready.

They lean against the tree shakily, unable to support themselves properly anymore so Sans grabs their hips, lines up his cock to nudge against their entrance and they're still trying to pull away, something tight forcing its way out their throat.

They're crying. Pale tears streaming down their cheeks and Sans bends forward to kiss them away.

"Shhh, you're doing so good, pet. You're going to take all of me so well."

He presses inside slowly, giving them time to adjust to his considerable girth. Their height difference makes this part especially enjoyable, as he can feel them clench around him almost too tight for comfort.

Once he's all in their bodies are flush together and he curls one hand around their waist, pulling them against him and it's wonderful, how warm they feel. Their wings are pressed to his front, caught between them and they're so soft, Sans just want to drown in them.

He strokes the feathers carefully and they fluff up in response, curling upward. They whimper, tightening around him.

A few more strokes have them shaking softly, mewling as he roams his hand over the part where the wing connects with their spine and Sans can't help it, moving his hips to shallowly trust inside their unbearable heat.

His ministrations are obviously working, he can't help but smirk at the desperate sounds they're making beneath him. But this isn't all about them.

"Now it's my turn, love." He hums against the side of their skull, pulling out slowly until they're keening, then slamming back inside.

They're so incredibly tight, Sans takes no time in building up anymore. Just thrusting into them at a steady pace that leaves them panting, barely able to still make sounds, let alone protest. He fucks them hard, the way demons are supposed to fuck and the angel is whining, choking out sobs of both pain and pleasure.

He uses his hands to angle their pelvis, makes sure he reaches as deep as he can possibly can and they clench around him when he hits a certain spot that has them yelling out his name.

"Ah- S-Sans, so deep, you're so deep." They moan.

With a smirk he picks up the pace, wrecking them beyond believe and their talk devolves into the kind of stuttering that tells Sans he's doing his job right.

Their wings flare out, pulling taunt and with a strangled noise they cum a second time, growing impossibly tighter around him and it only takes a few more thrusts until he is cumming too, filling them with something warm and sticky.

Papyrus sighs, uncomfortably sensitive now but Sans is still buried deep inside him, and knowing demon biology he isn't going to pull out anytime soon.

The demon has mercy on him though, pulling him up and turning him around, sitting himself on the ground with his lover in his lap and his cock still lodged deep in the other's magic, but not trusting anymore.

Papyrus fidgets, trying to get comfortable in the new position and whines when Sans' dick twitches inside him. He leans forward, looking up at Sans with big eye sockets and the demon sighs, opening his arms to allow the embrace.

He strokes the angel's feathers softly, careful to stay away from too sensitive areas and Papyrus smiles into his chest, quite tired after the ordeal.

"I'll admit that was more enjoyable than I expected." He mumbles, hiding a blush with his scarf and Sans just knows that is an understatement.

What they just did was fucking amazing.

"Agreed. You ok though?"

As fun as that was for him, it wouldn't do if he accidentally got carried away and hurt his mate in the process. But Papyrus nods his agreement, drifting off already.

"More than ok." He assures, craning up his neck to press a kiss against Sans' mouth before lying back down and closing his eyes in earnest.

Sans grins, content with the way his angel curls against him and folding his leathery wings close to shield him even more, a quick check of the area assures him there is nobody around before he allows himself to be taken by sleep as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Fellcest
> 
> Tags: Somnophilia, rape/non-con, fingering, drugging

Sometimes, you do bad things despite knowing they're bad. And that doesn't necessarily have to make you a bad person.

That's what Sans tells himself, at least.

It isn't very solid as far as moral advice goes, but it eases his mind at least somewhat as he pushes the door closed behind him, flinching at the sound it makes despite knowing it wouldn't make a difference.

There's no way Papyrus is waking up anytime soon, he has made sure of that.

And as he inches closer, notices the way his brother seemed to be only partially undressed before the drug took hold, the blanket tangled around his legs, he knows he wouldn't get to do this any other way.

It's easy to dispel Papyrus of the remainder of his clothes and before Sans knows it his wildest dreams are already coming true. He never has viewed his little brother as very intimidating, no matter how desperately Papyrus himself wanted to project that image, but there is certainly something guarded about him.

Something that made him seem almost untouchable to Sans.

And something that makes what's happening right now that much better.

He takes his time just enjoying the view. The motionless way in which Papyrus is sprawled on the bed, legs slightly parted, one arm at his side with the other angled upward and tucked underneath a pillow. If it weren't for the fact that he is completely naked it might have made him appear cute.

Sans just can't help himself. The bed creaks beneath him as he pushes one knee onto it, bends over the prone skeleton lying there and slowly touching his face.

Papyrus doesn't so much as stir.

Experimentally, Sans proceeds to drag his palm lower, rubs down his brother's sternum carefully, glides his fingers between a couple of ribs.

No reaction.

With a grin like a child set loose in a candy store, he tries Papyrus' spine next, rolling his hand along it with increasing pressure and while that does illicit a slight stir from his brother, the smallest noise made in the depths of sleep, it still doesn't wake him up.

Sans doesn't want to waste any time playing around though. It doesn't take too much effort to coax his brother's magic into showing itself, just a few touches to bare pelvis and then there's something subtlety lighting up the room.

It's the same color as his own magic, if slightly lighter in shade and it after a few more precise swipes of his fingers it eagerly forms into the genital Sans was hoping on.

"Didn't really expect that from the great and terrible Papyrus, bro." He jokes despite himself, crawling down to better enjoy the fruit of his labor.

His brother's pussy is nothing like he had imagined. He presses his palm against it, just appreciating the shape of it and the feel of Papyrus' clit pressing against him. One finger slips inside easily and there _is_ a sound then.

A small moan that might have well been a whimper, barely audible as its owner is still fast asleep. Sans can only imagine what his little brother is dreaming about right now.

He pushes in deeper, loves the way the magic clenches around him instinctively and after barely any time he's already pressing in another digit, using is thumb to rub circles against the sensitive nub above is brothers entrance.

Papyrus shudders, a sudden movement that momentarily has Sans stopping dead in his tracks, fingers still buried inside his brother's entrance. But it passes as soon as it started and the other goes limp once more, head lolling to the side though there's an obvious expression of confused pleasure there now.

Muffet sure has given him the good stuff.

A few more minutes Sans spends indulging, working his brother open for him, making sure he is ready for everything he is about to receive. Then he pulls back, taking another moment to appreciate the change.

Papyrus is asleep, there is no doubt about that, but it hasn't left him immune to his brother's ministrations. His cheeks are flushed and he looks positively blessed out, a stark contrast to his normal demeanor.

He's open, exposed, completely at Sans' mercy.

The thought is enough to make all of this worth it.

He pushes in quickly, unconcerned with hurting Papyrus in the process and the tightness that wraps around him is like heaven. There is no point in postponing any longer, each thrust makes his brother subconsciously tighten around him, his mouth now slightly agape as little noises of pleasure escape him.

Sans isn't sure if he can make Papyrus cum like this, he hadn't exactly asked Muffet about the details, but he sure as well can try.

Using his hands to angle the other's pelvis, Sans starts fucking his little brother in earnest, grunting with the effort of hitting as hard and deep as he can. It doesn't matter if Papyrus won't remember what happened in the morning, as long as he can feel it, feel the traces left inside him.

Sans is going to make sure he'll know.

Papyrus makes a noise, a strangled high-pitched moan that let's Sans know he's hitting the right spot, and he puts all his effort into hitting that place over and over again, not letting up for a second.

He watches his brothers face as he does so, loving the way it scrunches up in unconscious bliss and for a fragile second it almost seems like Papyrus is opening his eyes, looking right back at him with the unique facial expression of somebody getting screwed out of their mind.

Then Sans is coming inside him, thrusting through the release in short jerks, absolutely certain he can feel Papyrus has orgasmed too by the way his body tenses up for a moment, before going limper still around him, falling back onto the bed.

Not to mention the wetness pooling against him, leaving a stain on the bed .

A stain Sans is sure Papyrus will be delightfully confused about in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not too happy with this one but at least it's something.
> 
> Pairing: Papster with hints of fontcest and fontfest

Gaster's experiments have a disconcerting habit of turning out just slightly... off.

Sans being a prime example of course. Mathematically brilliant, he serves the purpose for his creation just fine. As a lab assistant, Gaster can't complain about his first born son. Physically on the other hand, Sans is rather weak, and so a constant fear for his well being quickly became one of Gaster's major distractions from work.

And the puns also left something to be desired.

Papyrus on the other hand. Papyrus would be an excellent addition to their family, if not only to serve as a willing protector to his weaker brother, then too because his positivity and uplifting sense of humor balanced out nicely against Sans' (and admittedly Gaster's own) more cynical disposition.

But just like those before him, even Papyrus wasn't spared from his own absurdities.

"Papyrus... what are you doing?" Gaster asks calmly, his voice not betraying the sudden surprise he initially felt as deft fingers started undoing his trouser buttons without warning.

His son, on his knees in front of him, half hidden beneath the desk and looking up at him with the kind of innocence usually reserved for a child, smiles. "I'm helping."

He promptly tries to resume his task, but Gaster scoots the chair backwards. "What?"

Papyrus sights heavily, perturbed at being so rudely interrupted but trying to explain with his typical patience. "You looked a bit stressed earlier so I researched ways to relieve tension and am applying them to your person."

He crawls closer on hands and knees, bracing his palms on Gaster's chair and staring at him intently, seemingly waiting for his approval to continue his attempts. The royal scientist blinks down at him a few times, mulling over how to best put this without hurting Papyrus' feelings irreparably.

"That's really sweet of you Papyrus, but there's really no need."

"Nonsense." And those fingers are on him again, tugging down his zipper and Gaster can't do much more but put his hands against Papyrus' shoulders, pushing him away gently. "I want to help." The younger skeleton whines.

"Papyrus, i'm serious. This isn't something people jus- There's a certain reason we engage in these things."

With a sigh, Papyrus sits back on his haunches. He's not looking at Gaster anymore, but at some point on the floor that seemingly holds his interest. "Yes, I know."

Gaster can't tell if his son is blushing or not. It can't be the kind of information that is readily available on the underweb, or so he thought. Then again, who knows what kids get up these days.

"Papyrus do you really want to-"

"Yes." Papyrus quips, before he can finish his sentence and the lights in his sockets are bright, feverish. "Please father I just want to help. It will make you feel better."

And that's how Papyrus turned out off, isn't it? Somebody who would do anything to please him.

Gaster inhales, the explanations of why this shouldn't be what he wants, isn't what he wants probably, getting caught in his throat without a way to get out properly. He can't explain to papyrus how wrong this is. How this is the opposite of helping.

Because maybe it isn't.

He'd be a fool to pretend part of him hadn't hoped for exactly this the first time he laid eyes on his second born.

"Ok then." He says, dropping his arms to his side and Papyrus is practically between his legs already, the position leaving little to the imagination. "Show me what you learned."

Just this once, he thinks. Just indulge him this once and then we can forget about this forever.

Papyrus eagerly gets back to work, making Gaster lift his hips with little pushes so his clothes can finally be pulled out of the way and reveal the surprise waiting beneath.

He has already formed, the mere thought of what Papyrus was trying to accomplish earlier enough to excite his expectations and Gaster doesn't indulge in this side of his magic very often, so maybe he's just a tiny bit overly sensitive.

He squirms as Papyrus touches him, just a finger brushing against the side at first, pressing against the head, before he regains his confidence and takes the member in his hand properly.

"I think it was... like this." The younger skeleton mutters, more to himself but the uncertainty is endearing. Gaster bucks his hips slowly, showing Papyrus what to do.

In a few moments his son is stroking him firmly, fingers tight around his shaft and Papyrus leans down to press the lightest kiss to the head, summoned tongue darting out just slightly.

With a moan, Gaster throws his head back and thrusts harder, trying to get Papyrus to go faster but the younger skeleton won't be rushed, taking his time exploring his father's ecto flesh with his fingers, trying to see which parts are more sensitive.

He rubs the tip, using his other hand to stroke the royal scientist even faster now and the chair makes worrying noises beneath him but Gaster can hardly care, losing himself completely while his son brings him to completion.

He comes with an embarrassing cry, trembling with the effort of staying seated and Papyrus gasps too, as if he hadn't quite expected this. Cracking one eye, Gaster watches him stare at the magic staining his hands in odd wonder, pushing one finger into his mouth to get a little taste.

The sight alone would have been enough to make Gaster orgasm, hadn't he just done so.

"Have you really learned this by yourself." He asks breathlessly, legs spread wide and Papyrus gets up and starts undoing the fastenings on his own pants, face flushed in excitement.

"Well, Sans might have helped a little." He mutters, not meeting his fathers eyes as he straddles him, arms wrapped around his neck and Gaster is still hard, his dick captured between their bodies.

"Really?" He asks, trying not to imagine what that must have been like but unable to help himself. "Maybe your brother would care to join us then?"

"Next time." Papyrus promises huskily, eyes half lidded as he pulls himself up and uses one hand to guide Gaster inside. He starts lowering himself slowly, short little bursts of movement that leave the royal scientist gasping at the tightness engulfing him but his position doesn't allow him much room for setting the pace.

Papyrus clings to him and shudders, pushing down until he's fully in his father's lap again, cock buried all the way inside, and then he leans back and presses their mouths together in a short kiss.

"Thank you, father."

Gaster wants to reply but then Papyrus is pulling up, out, before dropping back down and the feeling is amazing, his son bouncing on his dick faster and faster as he gets used to the feeling of being filled.

Papyrus is openly whining now, placing both hands on his father's shoulders to use as leverage. Their voices mingle together as their moans fill the room, Gaster grabs Papyrus' hips to help slam him down harder, deeper, fucking him as best as he can in his current position. His thumbs rub circles into the younger skeleton's ilium, edging him on.

"Ng- Ah, f-father." He forces out between clenched teeth, rolling his hips in languid motions and they're kissing again, Gaster pushes his tongue into Papyrus' mouth. He's still sensitive from his earlier orgasm and it doesn't take much before he's reaching his climax yet again, thrusting upwards as much as possible before he's cumming, filling Papyrus up with his release and feeling the way the other clenches down around him as he too orgasms.

Papyrus collapses onto him in a heap, Gaster bringing up his arms to make sure he doesn't fall from his lap and his son is smiling, head lolling to one side in self-satisfied amusement.

"Are you feeling better now, father?" He asks, grinning into the other's shoulder and the royal scientist sighs, rolls his eyes. He is a fool for thinking Papyrus is anything but a genius.

"Much better." He confirms, certain that he won't feel stressed again any time soon.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Fontcest
> 
> Tags: A/B/O dynamics, heats, dub-con

Ever since finding out he was an omega, something that had come as quite a shock to both him and Sans, who himself was an unlikely alpha, Papyrus had taken his suppressants almost religiously.

Going into heats was a mess. They were hot and sticky and filthy and Papyrus didn't relish the thought of having one in the slightest. And so, it hadn't even been a consideration not to go on meds, at least until he could find a suitable partner to share those times with.

Then how the hell did they get into this kind of situation?

"Papyrus?" Sans' voice breaks, his hands fidget in front of himself as he stares at the closed door. The smell is nearly unbearable and he braces one hand against the doorknob, not turning because he knows it will be locked. "Papyrus, please let me know you're okay?"

His brother makes a noise, something between a strangled groan and a needy whimper and the sound is utterly delicious. Makes Sans wonder what other kinds of moans he could get Papyrus to make right now.

He shakes his head, dispelling the thought quickly. As tempting as that would be, as much as Sans can feel every inch of his body burning with desire to be closer to the other right now, he refuses to linger on the notion.

It's just his instincts kicking in, that's all. Nothing more.

It's not like he has been desiring his brother since before either of them presented.

"Papyrus, do you need anything?" And as he turns his hand subconsciously, the door opens just a crack.

The smell hits him like a slap to the face. A wave of desire washes over him and he blinks a few times. If Papyrus forgot to lock the door, he really must be in a worse state than Sans previously thought.

"I'm coming in." He says, loudly, ignoring the weak "Don't-" Papyrus utters in protest. He opens the door all the way and stops, taking a moment to soak in the sight before him.

Papyrus is on the bed, hands and knees braced beneath him awkwardly as he tries to reach down and fuck himself on his own fingers. His entire body is shaking, and there's an indescribable scent coming of him that drives Sans up the wall.

"Saaaaaans-" Papyrus practically whines, not stopping his movements despite now being completely exposed in front of his brother. Sans has to grip the doorframe, or his legs might just give out beneath him. "I told y-you not to come in."

"Papyrus." Sans breathes, trying to resist every urge to jump on him right then and there, but that wouldn't do, would it?

If Sans truly desires to make Papyrus his, this will require a more... subtle approach.

"Papyrus, why didn't you tell me it had gotten this bad." He says evenly, stepping closer to the bed and his brother shakes his head, two fingers buried deep inside himself, pumping in and out in even strokes.

"S-sans, I don't- It happened so suddenly I-" He tries in between little gasps, scooting back on the bed as if to widen the distance between them but Sans only steps closer still.

"Tell me what you need." Sans commands, alpha instinct, voice getting caught in his throat and his eyes linger on that beautiful pussy and the fingers still wrecking it, not nearly enough for an omega in the full throes of their heat. Sans has an idea or two of what to do about that.

"Sans!" Papyrus scolds him, even in his current state something like indignation slips into his voice. He blinks rapidly, looking up and down Sans evenly and then he sighs, mumbling something under his breath.

"What was that?" Sans asks then, because he knows exactly what it was but giving in too quickly would be easy. Would make whatever is happening between them right now less fun.

He wants to hear Papyrus beg for it more than anything.

"I need you to-" And his brother stops, pulls out his fingers and uses them to spread his pussy out in a sinful display, dripping wet. "Sans, I need you to mate me right now."

That's all he wanted to hear.

He's on Papyrus in the blink of an eye, fingers curling around his brother's hips and flipping him over instantly, loving the way the position let's him tower over the usually taller skeleton. He brings their mouths together in a quick kiss, only for a second but he can see Papyrus' expression soften at the gesture.

Then he puts his tongue to better use.

Papyrus' entrance is already nicely stretched and his tongue slips in with easy, pressing in as deep as he can. He nudges his brother's clit with his fingers, pinching slightly. Papyrus keens beneath him, throwing his head back against the pillow and biting down hard to keep from being too loud.

Sans growls, only intensifying his ministrations. He eats out Papyrus like his life depends on it, relishing in how delicious his fluids taste and with all the preparations it doesn't take long for his brother to have his first climax of this heat, tremors wrecking his body.

"Ngh- Sans, ohmygod Sans-" He moans out, hands reaching out to touch the older's shoulders and Sans looks up at him, eyes half-lidded and blissed out and it's beautiful. The most amazing thing Sans has ever laid eyes on.

"You're mine now Papyrus." Sans groans, pulling down his pants quickly and lining up and pushing in with one deft movement, loving the way Papyrus yells out his name yet again. "Won't let anybody else touch you from now on-"

He thrusts, shallowly, his brother clenching down desperately around him. The feeling is something he never wants to end.

He licks a long stripe along Papyrus' neck, nudges his collarbone with his canines once, as if asking for permission and his brother nods, baring his neck for easier access.

Sans bites down. Hard. Papyrus cums again beneath him, his pussy tightens around Sans' cock mercilessly as he thrusts harder now, fucking his brother into the bedsheets. Papyrus let's out a continues litany of moans and "brother" and a high-pitched whine as Sans shifts and reaches just a little bit deeper.

His hands grip Papyrus' legs and spreads them wider too. He can feel his knot expanding in preparation of what's to come and Sans pushes harder, deeper, into the tightness of his brother's entrance until he can feel the base pop inside too and then he's releasing, filling his brother up with his thick cum.

Papyrus shifts beneath him, uncomfortably full but unable to move much and Sans laughs, licking his brother's new mating mark to calm him down. Papyrus trembles at the sensation, unfamiliar but pleasant.

He opens his eyes, watching Sans for a second and then groans. His heat isn't over yet, but there is a momentary respite as his senses return to him.

"Did we just do that?"

Sans drags his brother's hips down on his cock harder and Papyrus yelps as the knot digs deeper inside him.

"I think we did, yes."

Papyrus covers his face with both his hands in embarrassment. But Sans can see he's smiling underneath.

"You didn't 'forget' you're meds, did you?" Sans asks then, the realization hitting him with about the grace of a speeding truck and Papyrus lowers his hands shyly.

"Not exactly..." He says.

Sans frowns, then bends forward to bring their faces closer together.

"That's pretty sneaky, Paps. Even for you."

One hand snakes between them and then he's rolling a thumb against his brother's clit again, pressing down firmly as Papyrus squirms, overly sensitive from his recent orgasms.

"I think you need to be punished for that." Sans purrs lowly, and Papyrus throws back his head again. "I'll show you how a good omega should behave for his new alpha."

And for the rest of the night they proceeded to do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> [my Tumblr](https://iinoyb.tumblr.com/about)


End file.
